1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the fields of electronic information management and retrieval, and in particular embodiments is especially useful for management of internal information records, such as those internal informational records relevant to the operation of a business or personal to an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are found and used in practically every aspect of society. Many factors have driven the growth of computers, and in particular personal computers. For example, advancements in hardware capability and usage, as well as the increasing usefulness of the Internet, have greatly contributed to the popularity and widespread use of personal computers. Today, computers are instrumental tools in many applications and areas, including, for example, personal finance, entertainment, education, communication, business, and personal interest. Specific activities that computers are used for include paying of bills, shopping, viewing of television or movies, reading of magazines and newspapers, and conversing with others, such as via e-mail or in an on-line forum. All of these activities can be performed from the convenience of home or a work desk using a personal computer.
Among the advancements in hardware capability that have fueled the growth of computer usage is the ability to store large amounts of data on storage media, such as disc drives (e.g., CD, DVD), hard disc drives, ZIP drives, and servers. These and other storage media and their ability to store records, data, and other information provide a strong inducement for businesses and consumers to integrate computers into their lives. For example, the ability of users to convert and store hardcopy documents, such as letters, bills, papers, proposals, manuals, etc. in electronic format on compact electronic storage media greatly reduces the physical space required for retaining paper records or “hard copies”.
Another benefit to storing data and other information on electronic storage media is accessibility. Storage media such as compact discs and the like are easily transportable, for example, between work and home, between different businesses, and on business trips. Networks may also be established for permitting multiple users to share data and records. Other tools, such as email and the Internet, provide still further means for accessing and sharing information.
Despite all of the above-described advantages, the storage of large amounts of data, files, documents, and other records in electronic format can create organizational and retrieval problems. As a society, perhaps never has more information been available than it is now. But the storage and availability of this information is negated if computer users, even unsophisticated computer users, cannot locate and retrieve the information in an efficient manner.
Information organizational and retrieval problems can become especially prevalent in business environments. For example, storing records electronically on CDs, floppy discs, hard drives, and other storage media not connected to a network can isolate other users from the records, and hence valuable information. Logic trees are used for data organization, but generally are difficult to understand and lack meaningful directory and sub-directory labels. The inability of a business to efficiently share its information among employees can lead to inefficiencies and waste. Time and resources are often squandered trying to locate existing information that is not easily accessible or properly stored. Records that are not found or properly stored for retrieval are often assumed missing or non-existent, thereby causing an employee to recreate or recompile the information contained in the record from scratch. Further, in the event that the business lacks a protocol or system for updating and retrieving information, superseded documents may be unknowingly accessed and used. These problems can lead to immeasurable disorder and loss of employee time and company resources.
Another area in which storage, sharing, and retrieval of business information is important relates to employee knowledge and know-how. A departing or absent employee often is the sole person at a business who possesses knowledge of certain business practices, know-how, or other information. Departure of the employee can leave a large information void that, if not otherwise prepared for, can be difficult or impossible to recover. Many businesses deal with this problem in one of two ways: (1) keep knowledgeable yet non-productive employees on the payroll, or (2) accept the loss of the employee as a “cost of doing business” and absorb the resulting informational loss and the financial cost of training a new employee. Small businesses having few employees are especially vulnerable to this particular problem. For example, in a business having four employees, loss of a single employee may constitute an about 25% loss of corporate memory.
Another potential problem area for information storage, sharing, and retrieval relates to Internet usage. Internet access and familiarity have become necessities in business. Many businesses rely on the Internet for conducting substantial portions of their business, whether through on-line purchases or sales, advertising, or client correspondence. Although it has become easier to conduct business via the Internet, Internet usage can lead to problems. A single business may interact with multiple websites, each of which may be associated with a different user name and password. User names and passwords not properly accessible amongst employees can impede business Internet activities and can cause security problems. Further, re-locating an important or relevant website can be difficult if the website address is not properly recorded for future reference.
Small and large business, organizations, churches, and other entities, as well as individuals, routinely rely on vast amounts of information to conduct day-to-day operations. Such information may be found in or constituted by documents, manuals, procedures, contracts, spreadsheets, data, passwords, websites, etc. Failure to properly manage and efficient retrieve this information can impart great inefficiencies to one's business or personal affairs. Accordingly, there is a need for a computer program, a system, and related methods for efficiently managing information, permitting authorized individuals to access information while optionally providing security measures against the release of the information to unauthorized individuals, and allowing updates and retrieval of information without significantly disrupting the flow of normal business practice.